Musik
Dies ist eine Liste aller in Supernatural gespielten Musiktitel. Sortiert nach Staffeln und Episoden. Nicht aufgeführte Episoden enthalten keine gesungenen Musikstücke. Supernatural hat 2 Soundtrack-Komponisten: Christopher Lennertz und Jay Gruska. Lennertz erhielt für seine Arbeit 2006 eine Emmy-Nominierung. Der Song Carry On Wayward Son von der US-amerikanischen Rockband Kansas ist der Hauptsoundtrack der Serie. Er wird zu Beginn jedes Staffelfinales gespielt. Datei:File-CarryOnMyWaywardSon.ogg Episoden- und Staffelzahl - Episodentitel * Interpret/en - Songtitel Staffel 1 1.01 - Die Frau in Weiß *'What Cha Gonna Do' von Classic *'Speaking In Tongues' von Eagles of Death Metal *'Ramblin' Man' von Allman Brothers Band *'Back in Black' von AC/DC *'Highway to Hell' von AC/DC *'Gasoline' von The Living Daylights *'My Cheatin' Ways' von Kid Gloves Musik 1.02 - Wendigo *'Out of My Hands' von Dave Matthew's Band *'Hot Blooded' von Foreigner *'Down South Jukin'' von Lynyrd Skynyrd *'Fly By Night' von Rush *'She Ain't Lonesome' von Steve Fisher 1.03 - Tod im Wasser *'What a Way to Go' von Black Toast Music *'Round And Round' von Ratt *'Too Daze Gone' von Billy Squier *'Movin' On' von Bad Company 1.04 - Phantom-Reisende *'Paranoid' von Black Sabbath *'Working Man' von Rush *'Load Rage' von Nichion Sounds Library *'Roit Time' von Powerman 5000 *'Some Kind of a Monster' von Metallica (gesummt von Dean, während er und Sam im Flugzeug sind) 1.05 - Bloody Mary *'Sugar We're Going Down' von Fall Out Boy *'Rock of Ages' von Def Leppard *'Laugh, I Nearly Died' von The Rolling Stones *'Bones into Dust' von Fred Haring 1.06 - Haut *'In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida' von Iron Butterfly *'Poison Whiskey' von Lynyrd Skynyrd *'Hey Man, Nice Shot' von Filter *'All Right Now' von Free *'Mary' von The Death Riders 1.07 - Hakenmann *'Higher Mathematics' von Split Habit *'Bang Your Head (Metal Health)' von Quiet Riot *'Noise' von Low Five *'At Rest' von APM *'Royal Bethlehem' von APM *'U Do 2 Me' von Paul Richards *'Peace Of Mind' von Boston 1.08 - Insekten *'Rock of Ages' von Def Leppard *'Medusa' von Bob Reynolds *'No One Like You' von The Scorpions *'I Got More Bills Than I Got Pay' von Black Toast Music *'Poke in Tha Butt' von Extreme Music 1.10 - Asylum *'Hey You' von Bachman-Turner Overdrive 1.11 - Vogelscheuche *'Lodi' von Creedence Clearwater Revival *'Bad Company' von Bad Company *'Puppet' von Colepitz 1.12 - Der Wunderheiler *'Death in the Valley' von Death Riders *'(Don't Fear) The Reaper' von Blue Öyster Cult 1.13 - Route 666 *'Walk Away' von The James Gang *'She Brings Me Love' von Bad Company *'Paradise' von Sharif *'Line of Love' von The Minors *'Can't Find My Way Home' von Blind Faith 1.14 - Albtraum *'Money and Dealers' von Flickerstick *'2+2=?' von Bob Seger *'Lucifer' von Bob Seger 1.15 - Menschenjäger *'Rocky Mountain Way' von Joe Walsh *'Sweet and Low Down' von Composer 1.16 - Tödliche Schatten *'You Got Your Hooks In Me' von Little Charlie and the Nightcats *'Pictures of Me' von The Vue *'The New World' von X 1.17 - Spukhaus *'Fire of Unknown Origin' von Blue Öyster Cult *'Burnin' for You' von Blue Öyster Cult *'Slow Death' von Extreme Music *'Anthem' von Extreme Music *'Point of No Return' von Rex Horbart and The Misery Boys *'Fast Train Down' von The Waco Brothers 1.18 - Eine Hexe kehrt zurück *'Rock Bottom' von UFO *'Road to Nowhere' von Ozzy Osbourne 1.19 - Das Gemälde *'Night Time' von Steve Carlson *'Bad Time' von Grand Funk Railroad *'Romantic Pieces, No. 1' von Extreme *'One Mehr Once' von Black Toast Music 1.20 - Der Wunder-Colt *'The House Is Rockin'' von Stevie Ray Vaughan *'Strange Face Of Love' von Tito & Tarantula *'Searching For The Truth' von Brian Keith Nutter *'Trailer Trash' von Master Quelle 1.21 - Die Erlösung *'Carry On Wayward Son' von Kansas 1.22 - Teufelsfalle *'Fight The Good Fight' von Triumph *'Turn To Stone' von Joe Walsh *'Bad Moon Rising' von Creedence Clearwater Revival Staffel 2 2.01 - Während ich starb... *'Stranglehold' von Ted Nugent *'Bad Moon Rising' von Creedence Clearwater Revival 2.02 - Alle lieben Clowns *'Time Has Come Today' von The Chambers Brothers *'Shambala' von Three Dog Night *'Do That To Me One More Time' von Captain & Tennille *'Mudd Walk' von Bad Poodle 2.03 - Blutrausch *'Back in Black' von AC/DC *'Wheel in the Sky' von Journey *'Time and Time Again' von Long John Hunter *'Golden Rule' von Lil' Ed & The Blues Imperials *'Funny Car Graveyard' von Lee Rocker 2.04 - Spiel nicht mit toten Dingen *'Sad Girl' von Supergrass 2.05 - Simon hat gesagt... *'Stonehenge' von Spinal Tap *'Can't Fight This Feeling' von REO Speedwagon *'Fell on Black Days' von Soundgarden *'Tired of Crying' von Lil Ed & The Blues Imperials *'Uncle John' von Eric Lindell *'Women's Wear' von Daniel May 2.06 - Mörderburg *'Cold As Ice' von Foreigner *'Surrender' von Cheap Trick 2.08 - Kreuzung zur Hölle *'Hellhound on My Trail' von Robert Johnson *'Cross Road Blues' von Robert Johnson *'Downhearted Blues' von Son House *'Key to the Highway' von Big Bill Broonzy *'Chaos Surrounds You' von Brian Tichy *'Hair of the dog' von Nazareth 2.10 - Gejagt *'White Rabbit' von Jefferson Airplane *'Lonesome Stranger' von Carey Bell *'Supermassive Black Hole' von Muse *'Swamp Thing' von Tim P. & Stephen R. Phillips 2.11 - Spielsachen *'Voodoo Spell' von Michael Burks 2.12 - Der Mandroid *'Renegade' von Styx 2.13 - Haus der Heiligen *'Down On Love' von Jamie Dunlap *'There's a Good Times a Comin' von Doug Stableton *'Knockin' On Heaven's Door' von Bob Dylan 2.14 - Unter einem schlechten Stern *'Ashes to Ashes' von Tarbox Ramblers *'Back on the Road Again' von REO Speedwagon *'The Crystal Ship' von The Doors 2.15 - Tricks und Legenden *'Walk Away' von The James Gang *'Next To You' von Junk Food *'Brenda and Me' von The Rhythm Machine *'Lady In Red' von Chris DeBurgh *'Can't Get Enough of Your Love Babe' von Barry White 2.16 - Highway 41 *'House of the Rising Sun' von The Animals 2.17 - Herz *'Smoking Gun' von Kip Winger *'Down in the Street' von the Stooges *'Look at you' von Screaming Trees *'Silent Lucidity' von Queensryche 2.18 - Hollywood Babylon *'Green Peppers' von Herb Alpert & The Tijuana Brass *'I've Got the World on a String' von Frank Sinatra 2.19 - Hinter Gittern *'Green Onions' von Booker T and the M.G.'s *'Rooster' von Alice in Chains 2.20 - Wie es ist und wie es niemals sein sollte *'What a Wonderful World' von The Ramones' *'Saturday Night Special' von Lynyrd Skynyrd 2.21 - Der Sturm bricht los (1) *'Foreplay/Long Time' von Boston *'Wrapped Around Your Finger' von APM *'Stand By Your Man' von Tammy Wynett *'Opening' von Darker My Love 2.22 - Der Sturm bricht los (2) *'Carry On My Wayward Son' von Kansas *'Don't Look Back' von Boston Staffel 3 3.01 - Die glorreichen Sieben *'Hell's Bells' von AC/DC *'You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet' von Bachman-Turner Overdrive *'I Shall Not be Moved' von J.B. Burnett *'Mean Little Town' von Howling Diablos 3.02 - Den Kindern geht es gut *'If It Ain't Easy' von Steve Carlson *'Just for You' von Lee Lynch *'40,000 Miles' von Goodnight City 3.03 - Ein Unglück kommt selten allein *'Women's Wear' von Daniel May *'Vaya Con Dios' von Mary Ford and Les Paul 3.04 - Sin City *'Run Through the Jungle' von Creedence Clearwater Revival *'Bad Seed' von Brimstone Howl *'Nikki' von Sasquatch *'Did You See It' von Mother Superior 3.06 - Morgenröte *'Dream of Tomorrow' von Light Orchestral Moments Symphony *'Tango Pasion' von Daryl Griffith (KPM Music) *'Tango de Amor' von Bertoli Bruno (Kosinus) 3.07 - Frisches Blut *'Seven Minutes in Heaven' von Dave Feldstein *'Crazy Circles' von Bad Company 3.08 - Übernatürliche Weihnachten *'All Because of Mr. Santa Claus' von Hal David & John Cacavas (Bruton Music) *'Jingle Bells' *'Silent Night' *'Deck the Halls' *'We Wish You a Merry Christmas' *'Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas' von Rosemary Clooney 3.09 - Hexenzauber *'Every Rose Has Its Thorn' von Poison *'I Put A Spell On You' von Screamin' Jay Hawkins 3.10 - Träum' von mir *'Long Train Runnin'' von The Doobie Brothers *'Dream A Little Dream Of Me' von The Mamas and The Papas 3.11 - Und täglich grüßt... *'Heat Of the Moment' von Asia *'Back In Time' von Huey Lewis and The News 3.13 - Ghostfacers *'Ghostfacers Theme' von Christopher Lennertz & Ben Edlund *'We're An American Band' von Grand Funk Railroad *'Hocus Pocus' von Focus *'It’s My Party' von Leslie Gore 3.16 - Die Zeit läuft ab *'Carry On Wayward Son' von Kansas *'Wanted Dead oder Alive' von Bon Jovi Staffel 4 4.01 - Lazarus erhebt sich *'You Shook Me All Night Long' von AC/DC *'In the Shadow of the Valley' von Lost Weekend Western Swing Band *'Fight Song' von The Republic Tigers *'Vision' von Jason Manns *'Wrapped Around Your Finger' von Martyn Laight *'I'm So Blue' von Katie Thompson & Martyn Laight 4.02 - Die Zeugen *'Lonely Is the Night' von Billy Squier 4.03 - Am Anfang war... *'Ramblin' Man' von The Allman Brothers Band *'Go For Your Self' von Kenny Smith & the Loveliters *'One More Day' von Kenny Smith and the Loveliters *'Music' von Henry Turner's Crystal Band *'Taylor's Theme' von Hound Dog Smith 4.04 - Metamorphose *'Phillip's Theme' von Hound Dog Taylor & The HouseBreakers 4.05 - Monsterfilm *'Bratwurst Polka A' von Lars Kurz (Sonoton) *'Hofkirchner Polka' von Mühlviertler Musikanten & Werner Brüggemann (Sonoton) *'Alpine Polka' von Gerhard Narholz (Sonoton) *'Münchener Bierfest (a)' von Matthias Seuffert (KPM Music) *'Toccata and Fugue in D Minor' von Johann Sebastian Bach 4.06 - Gelbfieber *'Eye of the Tiger' von Survivor 4.07 – Der große Kürbis, Sam Winchester *'Just as Through with You' von Nine Days *'Bomb' von Triple 7 4.08 - Wunschdenken *'Friday Night' von Howell-Freundlich Overdrive (Wild Whirled Music) *'Main Theme – Peter Blood' von Erich Wolfgang Korngold 4.09 - Ich weiß, was du letzten Sommer getan hast *'The Blues Won't Let Me Be' von Left Hand Frank and His Blues Band 4.10 - Himmel und Hölle *'Ready For Love' von Bad Company 4.11 - Familiäre Überreste *'The Charge at Feather River Theme' von Max Steiner 4.12 - Illusionen *'She Makes Me Fall Down' von Buva *'I Am the Douchebag (Douchebag Theme)' von Christopher Lennertz & Steve Frangadakis 4.13 - Schulzeit *'Long, Long Way From Home' von Foreigner 4.14 - Sex und Gewalt *'Thunder Kiss '65' von White Zombie *'Steal the World' von Brian Tichy *'Come on Shake' von Classic 4.15 - Der Tod macht Urlaub *'Perfect Situation For A Fool' von George Highfill & Jai Josefs 4.16 - Teuflischer Engel *'Cheek to Cheek' von Irving Berlin 4.17 - Dieses Leben ist ätzend *'A Well Respected Man' von The Kinks *'Hollow' von Brian Tichy 4.18 - Das Monster am Ende des Buches *'Leave All This Behind' von Sonny Ellis 4.19 - Grabräuber *'Reaching Higher' von Nathan Williams *'A Little Bitty Tear' von Burl Ives 4.22 - Luzifer erhebt sich *'Carry On Wayward Son' von Kansas *'Patty Cake' von Juliana Wimbles Staffel 5 5.01 - Mein Name ist Luzifer *'Thunderstruck' von AC/DC 5.02 - Der Krieg *'Long, Long Way From Home' von Foreigner *'Spirit In The Sky' von Norman Greenbaum 5.03 - Sei du selbst *'Simple Man' von Lynyrd Skynyrd *'Devil Sway' von Swank *'Blues Won't Let Me Be' von Left Hand Frank and His Blues Band 5.04 - Endspiel *'Do You Love Me' von The Contours 5.05 - Die falschen Götter *'Sixteen' von Lucero *'Superstition' von Jeff Beck 5.07 - Der seltsame Fall des Dean Winchester *'I Want All My Money Back' von Lonnie Brooks *'Early Blues' von Bear Cat Philips 5.08 - Wie im Himmel, so auf Erden *'Together (Supernatural Sitcom Theme Song)' von Jay Gruska *'Move You' von Anya Marina *'Not a Through Street' von Anya Marina *'Something Real' von Renee Stahl *'I Love To See You Happy' von Robbi Spencer *'Won't Get Fooled Again' von The Who *'The Knight Rider Theme Song' von Stu Phillips 5.09 - Die echten Geisterjäger *'Topsy Turvy' von The Bughouse Five *'Trouble Baby' von The Bughouse Five *'Whiskey' von Swank *'Ain't Got Nobody' von Hound Dog Taylor *'Ring-a-Ling' von Miss Eighty 6 5.10 - Die Hoffnung stirbt... *'Everybody Plays the Fool' von The Main Ingredient *'Oye Como Va' von Santana 5.12 - Körpertausch *'Rock and Roll Never Forgets' von Bob Seger & the Silver Bullet Band *'I Got More Bills Than I Got Pay' von Sonny Ellis *'Got My Wings' von Hazy Malaze 5.13 - Die Engel wachen über Dich *'Cherry Pie' von Warrant *'The Creeper' von Molly Hatchet *'Chevy Van' von Sammy Johns *'Life's Been Good' von Joe Walsh 5.15 - Tote tragen keine Karos *'You're One of a Kind' von Moot Davis *'Lovin' the Sin I'm In' von Terry Campbell 5.16 - Sonnenfinsternis *'Knockin' on Heaven's Door' von Bob Dylan *'What a Way to Go' von Jesse Turnbow 5.17 - 99 Probleme *'Too Hot to Stop' von Marc Ferrari and Steve Plunkett 5.18 - Kein Weg zurück *'The Man Upstairs' von Kay Starr *'When the Saints Go Marching In' von Kurt Fuller 5.19 Sein letzter Trick *'Women's Wear' von Daniel May *'You Know You Know (I Love You)' von The Bachelors *'After 1957' von The Bachelors *'My Fantasy' von Steve Jeffries 5.21 - Das Ende ist nah *'O Death' von Jen Titus 5.22 - Schwanenlied *'Carry On Wayward Son' von Kansas *'Rock of Ages' von Def Leppard Staffel 6 6.01 - Normalität als Exil *'Beautiful Loser' von Bob Seger *'Neighbors' von Swank 6.02 - Zwei Jäger und ein Baby *'Shop 'till You Drop' von William Joseph Martin (Mater Source) *'Dirty Weekend' von Jim Blake (Extreme Music) *'Smoke on the Water' von Deep Purple 6.04 - Immer Ärger mit Bobby *'The Gambler' von Kenny Rogers 6.05 - Vampire weinen nicht *'Bela Lugosi's Dead' von Bauhaus *'Stolen Voices' von Witchman feat. Rosanne 6.08 - Alle Hunde kommen in den Himmel *'City Blues' von Black Mustang *'Flirtin' with Disaster' von Molly Hatchet 6.09 - Kleine grüne Männchen *'All That for Me' von Chris Jones *'Country with Bump' von The Neil Nelson Band *'Space Oddity' von David Bowie 6.12 - Wie man einen Drachen tötet *'Back in the Saddle' von Aerosmith *'A New Day Yesterday' von Jethro Tull 6.14 - Mannequin 3: Die Abrechnung *'Love Hurts' von Nazareth 6.15 - Über uns nur der Himmel *'Ancient Celtic Lands' von Biddy Blyth & Mike John Trim 6.17 - Ein tiefer Ozean voller Geheimnisse *'One Way or Another' von Blondie *'My Heart Will Go On' von Celine Dion 6.18 - Sie leben mit dem Tod *'Reprise' von Federale *'Hero' von Federale *'The Hanging' von Federale 6.19 - Krone der Schöpfung *'You Sexy Thing' von Hot Chocolate *'Miracles' von Jefferson Starship 6.20 - Nur ein Zeichen *'Me and Mrs. Jones' von Billy Paul *'An der schönen blauen Donau, Op. 314' von Johann Strauss II 6.21 - Die Erinnerung *'Loudest Alarm' von Scars on 45 *'Smiling Faces Sometimes' von The Undisputed Truth 6.22 - Der Mann, der zuviel wusste *'Carry On Wayward Son' von Kansas *'Play with Fire' von The Rolling Stones Staffel 7 7.01 - Der Zorn Gottes *'Slow Ride' von Foghat *'These Boots Are Made for Walking' von Nancy Sinatra 7.02 - Böse neue Welt *'Black Water' von The Doobie Brothers 7.03 - Das nette Mädchen von nebenan *'She Was Country' von The Neil Nelson Band *'Two Days in February' von The Goo Goo Dolls *'When She Moved Me' von The Neil Nelson Band 7.04 - Zeugin der Anklage *'Down South Jukin'' von Lynyrd Skynyrd *'4am Blues' von Barrett Johnson 7.05 - Paartherapie *'Salon Music' von Watt Son *'See the Funny Little Clown' von Bobby Goldsboro *'Alegretto' *'Murmures de la Seine, Nocturne in E-flat, Opus 9 No. 2' von Frédéric Chopin 7.06 - Klonkrieger *'Big Wide River of Love' von Petunia and the Loons *'Waltz of the Flowers' von Pyotr Tchaikovsky *'All Out of Love' von Air Supply 7.07 - Patrick, Jane, Lilly, Dale? *'Knockanore Hill' von Ian Duncan Antony Clarke & Simon John Painter (CPM / Carlin) *'Thar Desert' von Adam Francis Routh & Patrick David Wilson (Bruton Music) 7.08 - Zeit zu heiraten *'Wolfman (a)' von Phil X (KPM Music) *'Bridal Chorus' von Richard Wagner *'Cherish' von The Association 7.11 - Die Nacht der Abenteuer *'Ridin' the Storm Out' von REO Speedwagon *'Dear Mr. Fantasy' von Traffic 7.13 - Vatertag *'The Devil's Gotta' Earn' von Brett Detar *'Worlds Collide' von Louden Swain *'You Shook Me All Night Long' von AC/DC 7.16 - Von schwarzen Schwänen *'Swan Lake Theme' von Pyotr Tchaikovsky *'Saint Louis Rag' von Eric Gemsa (Kosinus) *'Start Me Laughing' von Dead Confederate *'Run for the Gold — Underscore' von Exit 380 (ReverbNation) *'Bad Moon Rising' von Creedence Clearwater Revival 7.17 - Identitätsverlust *'Wake Up Little Susie' von The Everly Brothers *'Turn into Earth' von The Yardbirds 7.18 - Garths Welt – Party Zeit – Exzellent! *'Poison' von Bell Biv DeVoe 7.20 - Verblendung, Verliese und Drachen *'Walking on Sunshine' von Katrina and the Waves *'Vistas' von Network Music Ensemble 7.21 - Erzengel *'Suite No. 5 in C Minor, II: Allemande' von Johann Sebastian Bach *'Chaos' von Lazy Stars 7.22 - Blutvergießen *'Why Can’t We Be Friends?' von War 7.23 - Das Überleben der Stärkeren *'Carry On Wayward Son' von Kansas *'Vincent' von Don McLean *'Born to Be Wild' von Steppenwolf Staffel 8 8.01 - Wo ist Kevin? *'Locomotive Breath' von Jethro Tull *'Man in the Wilderness' von Styx 8.02 - Seelenhandel *'The Devil's Chasing Me' von Reverend Horton Heat 8.03 - Herzschmerz *'Good Love Gone Bad' von Jamie Dunlap & Scott Nickoley 8.04 - Gebissen *'What's the Matter' von Milo Green *'These Days' von Fairechild *'Waiting on Nicky' von The Muddy Reds *'Get Alone' von The Broken Remotes *'Bathtub' von The Muddy Reds *'I Lie' von The Leaning Eaves *'Turned Tables' von Should *'It Took a Long Time' von Koko Taylor *'Barricades' von The Outdoors 8.05 - Blutsbrüder *'In the Hall of the Mountain King' von Peer Gynt, Suite No. 1, Op. 46. by Edvard Grieg 8.06 - Southern Comfort *'Fell on Black Days' von Soundgarden *'Jump' von Kriss Kross *'Wild Wild West' von Kool Moe Dee *'U Can't Touch This' von MC Hammer 8.07 - Unverhoffte Begegnung *'We Gotta Get out of This Place' von The Animals 8.08 - Verzerrte Gegenwart *'Ode an die Freude Symphony No. 9' von Ludwig van Beethoven 8.09 - Jagd auf Benny *'Born on the Bayou' von Creedence Clearwater Revival *'Feel Alright' von Steve Earls *'That Old Familiar Pain' von Marlin James 8.10 - Der Verrat *'Katmandu' von Bob Seger 8.11 - Blutiges Spiel *'China Grove' von The Doobie Brothers 8.12 - Wie die Zeit vergeht *'As Time Goes By' *'The Future Is Strange' von Watt Son *'Surf's Up America' von Bodega Girls feat. Anthony Rossomando 8.13 - Jeder hasst Hitler *'Love High' von Dude Royal *'Get Thee Behind Me Satan' von Ella Fitzgerald *'Sunny Side of the Street' von Frankie Laine 8.14 - Ein Licht am Ende des Tunnels *'Clair de Lune' von Claude Debussy *'I Touch Myself' von Divinyls 8.15 - Tierische Freunde *'Puerto de la Cruz' von Tony Osborne and His Orchestra *'Dark Night Groove C' von Paul Lenart & Bill Novick 8.17 - Auf Wiedersehen, Fremder *'Goodbye Stranger' von Supertramp 8.18 - Die Nachwuchsjäger *'I'll Surely Die' von The Rubens 8.20 - Pac-Man Fever *'Night Hop' von Benny Carter and His Orchestra *'Walking on Sunshine' von Katrina and the Waves *'Nocturne in E Flat Major, Op. 9, No. 2' von Frédéric Chopin 8.21 - Metatron und das Wort Gottes *'Spanish Flea' von Herb Alpert and the Tijuana Brass 8.23 - Opfer *'Carry On Wayward Son' von Kansas *'The Rat Pack' von Christopher Lennertz *'Baby Got Back' von Sir Mix-A-Lot *'Your Other Man' von Josey James & Waylon Jefferson James *'I'm So Blue' von Katie Thompson & Martyn Laight *'Nice to Be with You' von Gallery *'Changes' von David Bowie Staffel 9 9.01 - Ein Engel für Sam *'Who Do You Love?' von George Thorogood and the Destroyers *'Spanish Serenade' von Juan Vicente Zambrano (5-Alarm / Imagem Production Music) 9.02 - Der Tod ist nur der Anfang *'Rockin' Down the Highway' von The Doobie Brothers 9.03 - Ich bin kein Engel *'Chapel Organ No. 2" (Parry Music)' *'Arise My Soul A' von Blaire Reinhard (5-Alarm / Imagem Production Music) 9.04 - Pyjamaparty *'Over the Rainbow' von Judy Garland *'For Those About to Rock (We Salute You)' von AC/DC 9.05 - Hundstage *'I Want to Know What Love Is' von Foreigner 9.06 - Der Himmel soll nicht warten *'Believe It or Not' von Joey Scarbury (von Castiel gesungen) 9.07 - Bad Boys *'Ellens Gesang III, D. 839, Op. 52: No. 6, Ave Maria' von RFCM Symphony Orchestra *'Stone in Love' von Journey 9.09 - Krieg der Engel *'This Little Light of Mine' *'Bad Luck' von Social Distortion *'Wrong Path' von Jonny Redmond *'Tears in My Beer' von Lionel Wendling, Christian Seguret & Olivier Andres (Kosinus) 9.10 - Kopfsache *'The Famous Final Scene' von Bob Seger & the Silver Bullet Band *'The Royal Scene' von dudeROYAL *'Hobo Blues' von The Rob Donnelly Band (Cavendish Music Library / Imagem Production Music) 9.11 - Die erste Klinge *'Just Another Night' von Ian Hunter 9.12 - Der Wolf im Schafspelz *'Bringing in the Sheaves' 9.13 - Das große Fressen *'Up Where We Belong' von Joe Cocker & Jennifer Warnes 9.14 - Gefangen *'Lonely Is the Night' von Billy Squire 9.15 - #THINMAN *'This House Is a Hotel' von The Wind + The Wave *'Ghostfacers Theme' von Christopher Lennertz & Ben Edlund *'Gwine to Run All Night' or De Camptown Races 9.16 Jäger der verlorenen Klinge *'Medley (Ilsa Returns / As Time Goes By)' von Max Steiner *'Heroin' von The Velvet Underground & Nico *'Two Part Invention No. 1 in C Major, BWV 772' von Johann Sebastian Bach 9.17 - Abaddons Plan *'It's Not Too Late' von The Bughouse 5 *'Love, Dance and Sing' von Electric Banana (De Wolfe Music Library) *'Plastic Princess' von David Alan Tomlinson & Gary Alan Jones (Extreme Music) *'You're No Good' von Linda Ronstadt *'Grey Skies' von Electric Banana (De Wolfe Music Library) 9.18 - Meta-Fiktion *'Fanfare-Rondeau' von Jean-Joseph Mouret *'Escort Service' von David Mann & Emanuel Kallins (Hollywood Music) *'The Sun Ain't Gonna Shine (Anymore)' von Frankie Valli 9.19 - Alex/Annie *'If You Wanna Get to Heaven' von The Ozark Mountain Daredevils 9.20 - Blutlinien *'Somehow' von Caught a Ghost *'Looking Glass / Pettibon' von ERAAS *'Little Black Submarines' von The Black Keys 9.21 - König der Verdammten *'You, Me and a Bottle of Whiskey' von The Temporary Thing *'Piano Sonata No. 11 in A Major, K. 331 / K. 300i: III. Rondo Alla Turca - Allegretto' von Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart 9.22 - Stairway to Heaven *'Spicy Latino' von Stéphane Huguenin, Yves Sanna & Christian Padovan (Kosinus) *'El Pampero' von Joe Satory (Sonoton) *'Cheek to Cheek' von Fred Astaire 9.23 - Wunder werden vielleicht doch wahr *'Carry On Wayward Son' von Kansas *'Since You Fell in Love' von Joe Montgomery *'Can't Find My Way Home' von Blind Faith Staffel 10 10.01 - Dunkelheit *'Heartbreaker' von Pat Benatar (The Road So Far) *'I'm Too Sexy' von Right Said Fred (von Deanmon gesungen) *'Honey' von Bonjah *'Yes Indeedy' von Ryan Cain and the Ables *'Imaginary Lover' von Atlanta Rhythm Section (von Deanmon gesungen) 10.02 - Der Reichenbachfall *'Cherry Pie' von Warrant *'Love Missile' von Beast (Extreme Music) *'Hey There Lonely Girl' von Eddie Holman 10.03 - Wiedergeburt *'Shot Full of Heartache' von Peter Malick & Amyl Justin *'Sonata No. 1 in G Major, BWV 1027: IV. Allegro moderato' von Peter Seidenberg & Elaine Comparone 10.04 - Paper Moon *'Werewolves of London' von Warren Zevon *'Another Round' von Kenny Greenberg (Extreme Music) 10.05 - Fan Fiction *'Sundown' von Gordon Lightfoot *'The Road So Far' von Jay Gruska, Tim Pierce & Alyssa Lynch *'I'll Just Wait Here Then' von Jay Gruska, Tim Pierce & Nina Winkler *'A Single Man Tear' von Christopher Lennertz, Cameron Stone, Alyssa Lynch & Katie Sarife *'Carry On Wayward Son' von Jay Gruska, Vivien Amour, Alyssa Lynch, Kelli Ogmundson, Katie Sarife, Rachel Warkentin & Nina Winkler 10.06 - Cluedo *'Für Elise' von Ludwig van Beethoven *'Arabeske in C major, Op. 18' von Robert Schumann *'Bust a Moby' von Robert de Fresnes (Reliable Source Music) *'Travelin' Man' von Bob Seger 10.07 - Hexensabbat *'Lay Low Lady' von Stephen Emil Dudas & Mark G. Hart (Extreme Music) *'Toi Et Moi' von Pamela Clay *'Danse D'amour' von Pamela Clay 10.08 - Notruf Hibbing *'All I Know (Jive / 43 BPM)' von Jim Wolfe *'There's a Rumour' von Tim Renwick (Cavendish Music Library / Imagem Production Music) *'The Weight' von The Band 10.09 - Die Menschen, die wir zurück lassen *'Quiet Village' von Martin Denny *'Quiet Surf' von The Blue Hawaiians 10.10 - Machtkämpfe *'Long Black Road' von Electric Light Orchestra *'Drunk and on My Own' von Ross Hardy & Brian White (De Wolfe Music Library) *'The Bonnie Banks o' Loch Lomond' von Ruth Connell *'Scotland the Brave' von Ruth Connell 10.11 - Zuhause ist es doch am schönsten *'Feel So Fine' von Simon Stewart (De Wolfe Music Library) *'You Don't Have the Right' von Brett Boyett (5 Alarm Music 5A Series / Imagem Production Music) 10.12 - Der Tag, an dem die Hexe starb *'If It Don't Feel Right' von Josey James & Waylon Jefferson James (Extreme Music) *'Ashes, the Rain and I' von James Gang *'Only a Matter of Time' von Headwater *'Fever for Rock and Roll' von Bob Bradley & Steve Dymond (De Wolfe Music Library) *'Shake It Off' von Taylor Swift 10.13 - Der WLAN-Geist *'Head Full of Doubt/Road Full of Promise' von The Avett Brothers *'64 Redcliffe Gardens' von Hazelden *'Work, Breed, Consume' von Against Empire *'Take Me to Church' von Hozier 10.14 - Das Lied vom Henker *'Diamond Side Down' von Jamie Dunlap, Ryan Franks and Scott Nickoley (MasterSource) 10.16 Eine Frage des Glaubens *'Scotland the Brave' von Ruth Connell 10.17 - Entscheidungen *'The Gambler' von Kenny Rogers *'Lydia' von Peter Nathanson & Rodolphe Perroquin (Kosinus) *'Ain't Going Back' von Simon Stewart (De Wolfe Music Library) *'Shakin' the Blues' von Paul Lenart (Sonoton) 10.18 - Das Buch der Verdammten *'The Boys Are Back in Town' von Thin Lizzy *'Behind Blue Eyes' von The Who 10.19 - Werther *'I Saw the Light' von Todd Rundgren *'Honey Got a Gun' von Gareth Young (De Wolfe Music Library) 10.20 - Der Himmel im Geiste *'Blues Are Turning Black' von Stephen Emil Dudas (Extreme Music) *'Mind Y'Own Business' von Stephen Emil Dudas (Extreme Music) *'Blue Eyes Crying in the Rain' von Willie Nelson 10.22 - Schicksal *'Go Wherever You Wanna Go' von Patty Griffin *'Blues with Some Booze' von Andy Quin (De Wolfe Music Library) 10.23 - Finsternis *'Carry On Wayward Son' von Jay Gruska, Vivien Amour, Alyssa Lynch, Kelli Ogmundson, Katie Sarife, Rachel Warkentin & Nina Winkler *'Carry On Wayward Son' von Kansas *'My Aching Heart' von Eric Vasquez & Corby Gallegos (5-Alarm / Imagem Production Music) Staffel 11 11.01 - Das Feuer der Finsternis *'Run Through the Jungle' von Creedence Clearwater Revival (The Road So Far) *'It's Not Unusual' von Tom Jones 11.02 - Die Leere der Finsternis *'O Death' von Lisa Berry *'Sugar Shack' von Jimmy Gilmer and the Fireballs 11.03 - Die Finsternis erblüht *'Cute and Hefty' von Hillary Thaddeus *'Big One (Instrumental)' von Louden Swain 11.04 - Baby *'The Guitar Man' von Bread *'I Wanna Know' von Big Jack Johnson & the Oilers *'Night Moves' von Bob Seger & the Silver Bullet Band *'Someday Soon' von Judy Collins *'Bad Girls' von M.I.A. 11.05 - Lizzie Borden *'Daisy Bell (Vocal Version)' von Harry Dacre & Mark Gasbarro *'Trois Preludes et Fugues, Op. 109: No. 2 in G Major' von Stephen Tharp *'Fluff' von Andy Gabbard 11.06 - Die Welt der Finsternis *'Girl, You'll Be a Woman Soon' von Urge Overkill 11.07 - Ursache und Wirkung *'Hell to Pay' von Five Finger Death Punch *'In House' von Peter Fenn (De Wolfe Music Library) 11.09 - Das Ende der Finsternis *'Memorial' von David Kelly (De Wolfe Music Library) 11.10 - Die Auferstehung der Finsternis *'Changing Tracks' von Wishbone Ash *'Has Anybody Seen Kris Kringle' von Hal David & John Cacavas *'Camptown Races' von Stephen Foster *'Heaven Must Be Missing an Angel' von Tavares 11.11 - Im Nebel *'Will You Love Me Tomorrow' von The Shireless *'Wonderful! Wonderful!' von Johnny Mathis *'Prison Grove' von Warren Zevon 11.12 - Vergiss mein nicht *'Shine' von Leon Bridges 11.13 - Die Sehnsucht nach Finsternis *'Heartbreak' von The James Hunter Six 11.14 - Das Boot *'Non, je ne regrette rien' von Edith Piaf 11.15 - Jenseits des Rings *'Brasil' von Edmundo Ros *'Modern Day Cowboy' von Tesla 11.16 - Geisterhaus *'Night Life' von Willie Nelson *'Midnight Rider' von The Allman Brothers Band 11.17 - Rotes Fleisch *'A. (I'm A) Road Runner B. Road Runner's 'G' Jam' von Humble Pie 11.19 - Die Zitterer *'Things Have Changed' von Anson Funderburgh & the Rockets Featuring Sam Myers 11.20 - Nenn mich nicht Feigling *'Good Vibrations' von Brian Wilson *'Messiah, HWV 56, Part II: Chorus "Hallelujah!"' von Festival Chamber Orchestra *'Don't Answer the Door' von B.B. King *'Gimme Shelter' von The Rolling Stones *'Fare Thee Well (Dink’s Song)' von Rob Benedict Datei:Rob Benedict - Fare Thee Well (lyrics).ogg 11.21 - Die Familie der Finsternis *'Don't Let the Rain Come Down (Crooked Little Man)' von The Serendipity Singers 11.22 - Ein ungleiches Bündnis *'Day of the Eagle' von Robin Trower 11.23 - Das Licht der Finsternis *'Carry On Wayward Son' von Kansas *'Don't Let the Sun Catch You Crying' von Gerry and the Pacemakers Staffel 12 12.01 - Tod und Wiederauferstehung *'Bad Boys' von April Wine *'Diesel Smoke, Dangerous Curves' von Tom Powder *'Solitude' von Black Sabbath 12.02 - Mamma Mia *'Lost Angel' von Heart 12.03 - Die Krippe *'Born to Be Wild' von Steppenwolf 12.04 - Ein amerikanischer Albtraum *'Golden Dunes' von The Budos Band *'Down in My Heart' von Paloma Kwiatkowski *'Joshua Fit the Battle of Jericho' von Paloma Kwiatkowski 12.05 - Blutsverwandtschaft *'Symphony No. 7 in E Major, WAB 107: IV. Finale: Bewegt, doch nicht schnell' von Netherlands Philharmonic Orchestra & Hartmut Haenchen *'Thousand Watt Work-Out' von John Moran (KPM) *'Das Rheingold: Prelude' von Stuttgart State Opera Orchestra 12.06 - Das Leben des Asa Fox *'Roll on Down the Highway' von Bachman-Turner Overdrive *'Man in the Box' von Alice in Chains 12.07 - Rock stirbt nie *'Bad Dog Blues' von The Rob Donnelly Band *'Bloody Messiah' von Ladyheart (Song Co-Writer Jay Gruska und Robert Berens) *'Next' von Chapel of Rock 12.08 - Luzifers Brut *'Take Five' von The Dave Brubeck Quartet 12.09 - Tödlicher Kampf *'If You Want Blood (You Got It)' von AC/DC *'Ghost Town' von The Specials *'En el Cielo No Hay Cerveza' von Flaco Jimenez 12.11 - In Sachen Dean *'It's All Good Lovin' to Me' von Sleestak (Black Toast Music) *'Raggedy Ann' von Tirra Dent *'Broomstick Cowboy' von Bobby Goldsboro 12.12 - 12 Uhr Mittags *'Lover Boy (Instrumental)' von Toodlum Barker & Emil Lomax (Extreme Music) *'Walk with a Winner' von Gene McDaniels *'La donna è mobile' von Jerry Trimble Jr. *'Not for Me' von Bobby Darin *'Crop Won't Ever Come' von Robin Loxley & Jay Hawke *'Colt .45 Opening Theme' von Mark Pellegrino 12.13 - Familienduell *'Play with Fire' von The Rolling Stones 12.15 - Irgendwo zwischen Himmel und Hölle *'Ballad of a Truck Driver's Wife' von Lorene Mercer 12.16 - Freigetränke für die Ladies *'Save Me Tonight' von Sonny Ellis *'Make Me Wanna Die' von The Pretty Reckless *'Real Wild Child' von Joan Jett and the Blackhearts 12.18 - Die Erinnerung bleibt *'Prohibition (4th Amendment)' von Bongzilla *'Music to Watch Girls By' von Tony Hatch *'Burgers and Fries' von Charley Pride 12.20 - Der Fall Tasha Banes *'A Real One (Instrumental)' von Raphael Lake, Aaron Levy and Dumi Maraire *'In Peaceful Dreams' von Seasick Steve 12.21 - Wer ist Mary? 12.22 - Was uns ausmacht 12.23 - Das Ende ist der Anfang ist das Ende *'Carry On Wayward Son' von Kansas *'Scotland the Brave' Staffel 13 13.01 - Abschied *'Nothing Else Matters' von Metallica *'Pirate Pete's Jolly Treats' von Christopher Lennertz 13.02 - Die Macht des Sohnes *'Blades' von The Zellots *'Graveyard Shift' von Lynda Kay 13.03 - Patience *'Rip This Joint' von The Rolling Stones 13.05 - Thanatologie für Fortgeschrittene *'It's Never Too Late' von Steppenwolf 13.06 - Tombstone *'Space Cowboy' von Steve Miller Band *'They Call Me Zombie' von Messer Chups *'Hot Rod Rockin' von Thaddeus Rose & The Thorns 13.07 - Krieg der Welten *'Blues Are Turning Black' von Stephen Emil Dudas (Extreme Music) 13.10 - Verlorene Schwestern *'I Am the Fire' von Halestorm 13.11 - Breakdown *'Look in My Eyes' von The Chantels *'Too Good to Be True' von Lon Rogers & the Soul Blenders *'Big Flame (Is Gonna Break My Heart in Two)' von Doris Wilson 13.15 - Ein Hochheiliger Mann *'Leich Pax vita salus' von Schola Gregoriana Pragensis & Petra Noskaiova *'Ac-Cent-Tchu-Ate the Positive' von Johnny Mercer *'I Capuleti e i Montecchi: Se Romeo t'uccise un figlio - La tremenda ultrice spada' von Compagnia d'Opera Italiana Orchestera 13.16 - ScoobyNatural *'Sunrise' von Richard Strauss *'Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!' von Larry Marks 13.17 - Das Ding aus einer Anderen Welt *'Better Luck Next Time' von Jay Ramsey 13.18 - Die Mission *'Easy Street' von Cosmopolitan Orchestra 13.19 - Die Macht des Todes *'Seductive Tango' von Dominic Richard Ashworth & Derek Nash *'Scotland the Brave' *'Supernatural Man' von Mable Jo and the Jealous Hearts 13.20 - Eine offene Rechnung 13.21 - Tod dem Teufel 13.22 - Exodus 13.23 - Das Ende allen Lebens Kategorie:Supernatural Kategorie:Unvollständig